Snowy
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Okami-san thinks about the girl whose resume she and her husband accepted several years ago. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The characters within this story all belong to Nakamura-san.  
Warnings: Naive Kyoko.  
Summary: Okami-san thinks about the girl whose resume she and her husband accepted several years ago.  
Completed: February 5, 2010

* * *

**Snowy  
**by: Kagome-reincarnation

* * *

"Kyoko is so good to us," the managing lady of the Darumaya said to her husband, observing the girl from within the store. Kyoko herself was just outside, a snow shovel in her hands. They'd had a surprisingly great amount of snowfall this year and although the Okami-san or Taichou could have done it themselves, Kyoko had woken early to clear the path to the restaurant, ensuring that people could get in and out.

Although her husband didn't say anything to her, she was aware that he looked upon the girl just as fondly as she did, if not more so. After all, he _had_ allowed her to borrow the special knife that he preferred to use. He'd inherited it from his father who had inherited it from his – there was history behind that knife, and she'd been greatly surprised to see him lend it to Kyoko when the girl had asked.

She'd asked him about it later to confirm her thoughts and was pleased to see that she'd been correct.

"She's found a path for herself and now she needs to walk on it," he'd told her gruffly. She'd smiled at him then, reminded of why she'd married him. He was a supportive man, if a bit gruff and quiet. Although he'd told Kyoko not to bother with the walk, the girl had gone and done so anyways, simply requesting that he begin preparing for customers.

He'd shaken his head at her, thoroughly pleased, and had begun sharpening his knives for the day, setting out the ingredients he'd need and whatnot. Okami-san, for her part, had begun setting up in the seating area, removing the chairs from where they were placed above the tables and replacing them so customers could sit. Next she'd had to wipe everything down before putting out the usual additives people liked to use – such as salt or soy sauce – and some decorative pieces. After putting out the silverware, she'd moved to help her husband.

Neither of them thought that anyone would come – there _had_ been a lot of snow, after all. It was unrealistic to think that anyone would want to leave the safe, warm, familiar confines of their homes to venture out into the cold, white world that had descended from the skies.

Nonetheless, both she and her husband began to cut and dice the ingredients they'd need for the day – as though it was a normal spring day with customers coming in and out the whole time.

Of course, neither she nor her husband expected any customers to come… But Kyoko had wanted to clear the path and she'd requested they prepare for the day. Although they'd prepared for an entire's day worth of meals, both were truly preparing a meal for three.

Which meant that both were surprised when a plow truck moved past the street, quickly followed by a ridiculously enormous stretch limousine. They'd simply exchanged glances before returning to their work. When they heard a door slamming, however, the realized that the limousine had stopped.

At the sound of Kyoko's voice greeting a variety of people, they realized that she must have called them to the Darumaya to eat. As she ushered a rather interesting man – surprisingly oddly dressed –, a young blonde girl, an actor that Okami-san simply _knew_ was Tsuruga Ren, a long black-haired girl, and several others into the building, the couple quickly realized that it wasn't true.

Apparently the oddly dressed man – whom they learned was the president of the company for which Kyoko worked – had decided upon the visit on a whim. The commotion within the restaurant attracted the few that had braved the streets and the appearance of television stars had quickly garnered more serious fans. They had not, after all, bothered to conceal the radical vehicle with which they'd arrived.

Kyoko had apologized, later, for having brought so many people in on a day where they'd probably been hoping for a break, but she'd assured the girl that they'd been more pleased than anything. Not only had they been able to meet the people with whom she worked with, they'd liked them. On top of that, the amount of food that had been ordered and consumed had assured them a great profit – and that wasn't including the great tips that Kyoko's visiting coworkers and boss had left.

She'd been blushing at the mentions of the others, and Okami-san was quick to ask about Tsuruga-san.

"I was surprised to see him go out to help you," she said warmly, discreetly prompting the girl for more information.

Kyoko simply nodded, a smile in place on her face. "Yes, Tsuruga-san takes very good care of me!"

She'd paused at the words of the young girl they'd taken in before simply nodding. "Yes, he does, doesn't he?"

She didn't mention that it wasn't typical of a senpai or friend to take a snow shovel from the hands of their kouhai. That, she realized, was something that Kyoko herself hadn't realized because of her lack of ability to love.

Or rather, the girl's lack of acknowledgment. As someone who had constant close contact with the girl, Okami-san would be the first to explain that Kyoko was a very loving girl – she simply didn't realize that she was.

This fact, though, meant that explaining Tsuruga-san's actions to Kyoko would send her spiraling into a world of confusion. Okami-san didn't say anything to Kyoko, simply patting her on the shoulder in a motherly fashion, but she did give the details to her husband. Although he might act as though he didn't care about Kyoko, they all knew that he was fond of her – and he might want to know that there was a certain well-known actor that seemed to be interested in the daughter-like figure that he'd agreed to take in.

Although it had gone unsaid, the couple rather did feel as though Kyoko was their child – although obviously not by blood, it had never been said that a person had to be related by blood to be a part of the family.

And she was sure that her husband would enjoy giving Tsuruga-san the speech.

* * *

AN: Some unknown words have been listed below.

_senpai - senior  
kouhai - junior_


End file.
